How to Drink a Medicine
by Ilham is Ila's Brother
Summary: Boboiboy sakit dan dia tidak mau minum obat yang terasa sangat pahit. Apa yang akan di lakukan Fang terhadap Boboiboy? (Warning : FangBoy, TYPO EVERWHERE, OOC, GaJe, No power, No fight, Bhs Indonesia, DE EL EL)


**How to Drink a Medicine**

**.**

**Warning : FangBoy, TYPO EVERWHERE, OOC, GaJe, No power, No fight, Bhs Indonesia, DE EL EL**

* * *

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ**

**Happy Reading Minna!**

* * *

Fang melangkahkan kakinya menuju lantai 2 dan berdiri di depan pintu dengan papan nama bertuliskan 'THIS IS BOBOIBOY'S ROOM'. Dia lalu mengetuk pintu kamar itu. Tak lama kemudian, Fang mendengar respon dari dalam. Karena itu, dia pun memasuki kamar itu. Dalam kamar itu, Dia melihat Cowok bersurai hitam yang menyandang gelar 'kekasih Fang' sedang terbaring lemas diatas ranjangnya. Wajahnya terlihat memerah.

Cowok bersurai hitam itu -Boboiboy- memandang cowok keturunan cina berkacamata itu dengan tatapan sendunya.

"Fang..." Ucap Boboiboy pelan.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Fang

"Lebih baik dari kemarin"

"Benarkah?" Fang lalu menempelkan dahinya pada dahi Boboiboy, sehingga cowok yang memiliki sepasang manik hazel itu semakin memerah. "Panasmu memang agak turun. Sebaiknya kau istirahat lagi" Lanjut Fang

Boboiboy mengangguk pelan. Dia kembali mengingat apa yang terjadi 2 hari sebelum ini.

'Andai saja aku tidak main bola dengan Gopal saat hujan deras iyu, aku pasti tidak akan jadi seperti ini' gumamnya

"Ada apa Boboiboy?" Tanya Fang yang membuat Boboiboy kembali ke dunia nyata.

"Tidak ada. Hanya merindukan suasana sekolah" jawab Boboiboy

"Hah.. Sayang sekali kau tidak datang kemarin. Padahal Cikgu Papa mau memberikanmu sesuatu di sekolah"

"Hadiah apa memangnya?"

"Mana aku tahu" setelah itu, dia malah cekikikan. Sebenarnya Fang berbohong. Sebenarnya, Fang agak kesal karena kekasihnya tidak datang kemarin. Padahal dia, dibantu Gopal, sudah menghias meja Boboiboy dengan benda benda berwarna pink untuk menjahilinya.

"Mencurigakan.." Kata Boboiboy ketika melihat Fang cekikikan. Setelah puas cekikikan, Fang mengambil handuk kecil yang ada di dahi Boboiboy.

Namun, baru saja ia berniat mengganti air kompres untuk Boboiboy, ia melihat obat-obat yang tak tersentuh bersama segelas air yang masih penuh. Boboiboy sempat melihat Fang yang tertuju pada obat disamping tempat tidurnya dengan tatapan agak terkejut. Boboiboy segera membalikkan posisi tidurnya agar tidak bertemu pandang dengan cowok keturunan cina itu karena dia tahu bahwa setelah Fang melihat benda yang seharusnya dia minum namun tetap tidak dia minum, Fang akan-

"OI ! KAU TIDAK MINUM OBATNYA, YA?!"

-mengomelinya

"Aku tidak suka minum obat! Pahit!" Kata Boboiboy sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan selimut yang dia kenakan.

"Kau harus minum obat ini! Kalau tidak, kau tidak akan sembuh!"

"Aku hanya butuh istirahat. Besok juga bakalan sembuh

Kok. Tenang saja!"

"Boboiboy! Kau harus minum obatnya! SEKARANG!"

"NGGAK! RASANYA PAHIT!"

"MINUM!"

"PAHIT!"

"BOBOIBOY!"

"TIDAK MAU!"

Fang segera menarik panjang nafasnya. Urat kesabarannya sudah putus. Yang dia inginkan hanya membuat Boboiboy, kekasihnya meminum obat itu. Karena itu, Ia menggigit pil itu. Dia menarik paksa selimut itu dan menduduk Boboiboy di atas kasurnya dengan paksa juga. Setelah itu, sambil menahan tubuh Boboiboy yang masih lemas itu, Fang segera menempelkan bibirnya dan bibir Boboiboy. Sontak saja Boboiboy terkejut dengan perlakuan Fang terhadanya itu. Ia sedikit mengerang karena gerakan Fang yang sedikit memaksanya untuk memberikan akses masuk bagi Fang. Boboiboy tetap mempertahankan bibirnya agar tetap mengatup supaya obat itu tidak masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

Fang yang merasakan bahwa Boboiboy tidak akan membiarkan obat yang ada pada dirinya itu masuk, segera memasukkan tangannya yang diselimuti sarung tangan berwarna ungu tua itu ke dalam baju Boboiboy dan dalam sekejap menemukan suatu titik yang dengan sukses membuat Boboiboy mengerang. Fang mengambil kesempatan itu untuk memasukan obat itu ke dalam mulut Boboiboy, dan agar ia tidak memuntahkan obat itu, Fang melepaskan ciumannya dan menutup mulut Boboiboy dengan tangannya.

Dengan sangat terpaksa, Boboiboy menelan pil itu dan sedikit tersedak karena rasa pahitnya. Melihat itu, Fang segera memberikannya gelas berisi air putih. Boboiboy menengak air itu dengan cepat. Pipinya yang sudah memerah bertambah merah melebihi sebuah kepiting rebus karena serangan dadakan dari Fang.

"Obatnya tidak terlalu pahit, kan?" Tanya Fang sambil menyeringai tipis.

"Obatnya malah semakin pahit, bodoh!" Jawab Boboiboy. Sebenarnya dia suka cara Fang meminumkan obatnya itu. Namun, sikap ego itu mendominasi Boboiboy yang kembali berbaring.

Fang tahu bahwa Boboiboy menyukai caranya tadi. Dia juga tahu bahwa Boboiboy merasa malu untuk mengatakannya.

"Begitukah? Apa aku perlu melakukan hal yang lebih jauh untuk membuatnya terasa manis?" Tanya Fang dengan seringaiannya yang sekarang sudah terlihat jelas di wajahnya.

Boboiboy segera meneguk ludahnya dan dia. Ber-

"KAU ADALAH ORANG TERMESUM YANG PERNAH KUTEMUI, FANG!"

-teriak.

.

.

.

.

.

**END**

* * *

**Ilham : Hay! Kami datang untuk meramaikan fandom kesukaan adik ane. Yaitu ...**

**Ila : BOBOIBOY! TERBAIK! YYYEEE-MMPPPP-**

**Ilham : Abaikan dia. Reviewnya kami tunggu ya..**


End file.
